A Flower a Day Keeps the Heartache Away
by toucHeart
Summary: Irah was the living witness to Atobe's affection to her older sister. And she didn't mind. Why would she? I mean, she doesn't like him, much less, love him or anything... right? AtobeOC. DISCLAIMER. Check it out. Enjoy!:
1. Purple Hyacinth: I am Sorry

**To whom it may concern**

I am on my knees.

I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm soooooooooorry!

It's been a long time since I've visited fanfic. There was a mountain of stuff to do and to finish! My summer was supposed to be terrific but then the evil monster called summer classes came and ruined my life! _***wail***_

For that I would like to inform the people who had been hoping to read the next chapter of this AtobeOC story : The One List a decision. (Wuuuu. I hope you don't hate me for this.) I will not be able to finish that story. _***hides***_

Yes, the moment you choose to read the next chapter, it's going to be a different story- a different plot. Yes, I'm horrible for publishing something and not finishing it all the way. Yes, I am regretting what I did. And, yes, this time, I'm **DEFINITELY** going to finish this one.

So, yes, go ahead. Read and review to your heart's content. It is my joy. I do hope, though, that you understand my circumstances. You know, all of us make mistakes. But that doesn't hinder us from pursuing our passion… and love. :)

And as always, yes, who else could it be? This is **toucHeart** saying, I'M BACK and ROCK ON!

* * *

**PS._ Thanks to the following people who supported and sincerely gave their reviews on my very first fanfic, The Cat Has Nine Lives:_**

Scarlette Shizuru

Coco96

PurePrincess

Masked Queen B

Personheretolookatstories

RenKun-Sensei

Duchess Satine

idaydreamtoomuch

A-Prayer-4-da-Damned

blacklightningwolf

invisible-gurl

thesadisttensaifuji

SkyGem

**_Thanks, guys. Very much. God bless and more power to you all. :)_**


	2. Lily : It's heavenly to be with you

**Atobe Keigo**

_Name_

**Hyotei Academy**

_School_

**3-A**

_Class_

**Shakespeare, European Films, Atobe Keigo, M.J.(?)**

_Interest/s_

**Tennis, Fly-fishing, listening to Classical Music, Admiring Atobe Keigo**

_Hobby/s_

* * *

_Describe Love in one word._

**Atobe** : Ore-sama. Right, Kabaji?

_**Kabaji**_: Yes.

_**ToucHeart**_: It talks? I mean, HE talks?

_**Atobe**_: Yes, one of the most wonderful things about me is I know everything about everyone.

_**ToucHeart**_: Riiiiiiiiiiiiight. Anyway, explain your answer.

_**Atobe**_: Simply put, love is beautiful, glorified and shared just like me. You see, the thing about love is it's beautiful and beautiful is the perfect word to describe….

_**ToucHeart**_: Alright, Mr. Atobe Keigo. Thank you very much for your time. This fanfic would be starting momentarily. Please exit this room in a calm, orderly fashion.

_**Atobe**_: W-wait! What? You haven't even been amazed by my prowess yet… wait. STOP!

_**ToucHeart**_: *sigh* Brat…

* * *

**PROLOGUE: Lily**

**THE LITTLE** Atobe Keigo of three years managed to get out of the godforsaken party that was held for him and escaped the army of bodyguards that was set up in every corner of their vast and elegant British- inspired garden. The most famous and influential icons of the country came in their glittering gowns and expensive tuxedos just to lay eyes on the sole heir of the business empire that the Atobe Family has founded, established and held with pride, intellect and nobility. From the moment dusk fell and evening passed on, he was allowed to do nothing except shake the hands of those who greeted him and thank them or, if given a chance, carry on an intelligent conversation. But he had enough of that.

_Ha! If those bodyguards were tough, I'm tougher. _He thought to himself as he slowly crawled beneath the bushes that surrounded the space were the party was held. If he crawled just a little bit further he'd be out of the garden and into his favorite part of the estate. He was tired and he already had bruises on his knees. He even scraped his elbows while trying to get past a string of thorns on the way. But he didn't mind any of that. What he was after was the bright light that was now slowly starting to blind him- a light that signals…

"FREEDOM!" he exclaimed out loud as he closed his eyes and took the fresh evening breeze in. "Oh, yeeeeeeeeees!"

"Nooo!"

He opened his eyes and looked at the thing that made the scared noise. It wasn't a thing. It was a girl. She was wearing a pink dress, designed modestly with ruffles and laces that complimented her fair skin. And she was looking at him with scared ash-grey eyes. The moon was round and full, radiating a calming curtain of light. That's how he knew the color. _She must be one of the guests in my party. Cute_. "Who are you?"

"T-that's my l-line!" He watched in amusement as she saw the girl put up front a meek and false bravery. "D-don't you know that this is an Atobe Mansion? You shouldn't be here. They cut trespassers' heads off."

"T-trespasser?" He fought the urge to laugh. Then he looked at himself. "Ack!" _No way! _The girl quickly retreated further away from him when he hurriedly strutted towards the fountain and surveyed his reflection in the water. "I'm filthy!" he spat disgustedly, as he tried to mend himself. He was told repeatedly day after day that he was a well-bred and thorough gentleman and he took pride on that fact. "Gentlemen don't look like me right now!"

He never accounted the fact that all his irritation on himself will fly away when at first he heard the girl giggle and then laugh out loud. It was music to his ears, as good as listening to classical music. He could stare at her laughing all day… or night. "Yeah, you look cuter when you laugh."

At that, the girl's laughter gradually died down but her smile still remained on her face. He saw her hesitate in her first few steps but when he flashed her a grin, he saw all doubt leave her pretty face and she finally approached him. _She walks just like Mom._

"Good evening, milady." He greeted.

She giggled as she curtsied. "Good evening, Sir." Then she reached out to him. He thought she was going to touch his face but her hands landed on his tie. She, then, enthusiastically straightened it up for him.

"You aren't afraid of me anymore? I might be a trespasser, you know."

"Maybe. But then I figured you know this place more than I do." She said amused. "There, done!"

"You can never be too sure, Little Miss."

"Oh, I am, Little Master. I wasn't the one who came out of the bush like a jungle man here."

"R-right."

She continued to laugh. That irked something in his young pride.

"Stop it." She still continued to laugh.

"I order you to stop laughing." She stopped. _There, I guess I showed her. _ The moment he told that to himself the girl stomped out of the fountain area. "W-wait! Where are you going?" she continued to stomp off. "Hey!" She was already near the archway- a garden passage that led to the west wing of the garden. "I ORDER YOU TO STOP!" For the second time that evening the little stranger stopped her actions but her back was still against him. Young Atobe smirked, triumphantly. "I am the sole heir of a business empire here. No one is allowed to leave unless I order them to."

At that very moment, the little girl swiveled around to face him. The anger he saw in her eyes as she looked at him put him uneasily. _What the heck did I do wrong?_

"You order me?" He didn't say a word. He was still held paralyzed by the anger in her beautiful, grey eyes. "You. ORDER. me."

The volume in her voice awoke him. He put his stubborn chin up just like he always did. "Yes. Are you deaf, by chance?"

The last thing he saw was her murderous smirk on her pinkish lips when he fell on the grass with a thud, along with the burning ache he felt on his left jaw. "Owww!" It hurt- his jaw… and his pride too. Did this girl just hit him? Why he oughta-

"Jerk." He looked up to see her go the fountain, got something pink out of her pocket and dipped it into the water. He saw her shiver. "Brrr. Cold." She wringed the hanky and approached him. Her face was serious; her face void of emotion and her lips set on a taut line. But when she looked up at her eyes, they were laughing.

"Are you making f- Argh!" She just slapped the cold cloth unto his jaw! "Agh! It's cold!"

"Of course it is."

"Take it off!"

"No, Your Highness. I most definitely will not."

"I ord-"

"And you CANNOT order me otherwise."

The outburst silenced him.

"Now be quiet and listen to this;" she said as she gently dabbed the cloth on his swollen jaw. "_Adel sitzt im Gemüt, nicht im Geblüt_." She saw her smile after a few moments. His confusion must have shown on his face. "It's a line my Daddy always tells me when I study. Now when you know the meaning of that, find me." She took his left hand and held it. "Then I'll gladly give you my apologies if that is what you see fit."

Young Atobe didn't know why but all the time she held his hand, he had difficulty breathing. And he even liked the warmth her hands were providing his. And to think that he was supposed to be angry at her, dammit! He would have loved to enjoy a little bit longer but she held his hand to his jaw and she made him dab the hanky himself.

"In the meantime," she said as she unlocked his cuff links, "I'll have this. Don't look at me like that. Don't worry, I'll give them back to you when we meet again."

"If we meet again."

"We will meet again." The girl reassured her with brilliantly glowing grey eyes. "Atobe Keigo-sama." She smiled real pretty before she stood up and ran off towards the archway. She even waved goodbye as she took off.

"Hey! What's your…" The shadows swallowed her presence and the silence of the night enveloped her echoing footsteps. "…name."

A sudden jolt of pain made him wince. "That girl sure has a pretty hard right."

He didn't have time to find her at the party because the moment the bodyguards located him, he was taken directly up to his father's office and was given a year's worth of scolding. He wasn't really listening to his father because his mind was more occupied with finding a certain someone. The moment his father realized his indifference, another year's worth of scolding was added. The litany amounted to 1 hour, 16 minutes and 43 seconds. The rest of the evening he spent on his father's study locked up. When he was finally allowed to leave the room, his coming down to the garden was pointless. He ended up with the musicians packing up their instruments to go back home and the maids clearing the tables. He just sat stupidly there watching the musicians and maids move on and about the place.

The initials "MA" that were sewn on the handkerchief and the face of the girl that punched his jaw to dislocation went with him to his dreams as the cool, evening breeze lulled him to sleep.

_**13 years later**_

"**DARLING…"**

"Hmmn…"

"Darling… Wake up, darling. It's morning."

"Yeah, I'll be up in a minute…"

"_Chu._"

"I said I'll be up…"

"_Chu. Chu. Chu. Chu. Chu. Chu._"

"Arrgh!"

"Keigo!" He heard his Dad shout.

Atobe sat straight up in a second, his body a ninety-degree angle. "Owww…"

"Oh, my baby… Does it hurt, darling?"

"No, Mom. I'm perfectly fine." he stretched and kissed his Mom's hand then her cheek. "A beautiful morning, my beautiful mother."

"Yes, son. It is indeed a beautiful morning."

"Beautiful. Just like meee-owww- I mean, you, Mom."

"I know. Now stop saying the morning's beautiful because I know it is. Alright? We'll have breakfast then you can go directly to school." Her Mom said as she touched his cheeks and kissed his forehead. Of the Atobe Clan, Atobe Nerissa, was the gentlest and loveliest.

"Nerissa! Stop spoiling your son. He can get up by himself." And Atobe Jun was the most stubborn but, as much as he hates to admit it, most handsome. Second only to him… "And you, Keigo. Stand up there, dress up, eat breakfast and go to school, Son. We'll see you in the afternoon. I still got some scenes that I've got to take back at the studio."

"Oh? Well then, we better hurry. Grandmom and Garndpops are waiting for us downstairs with a summer breakfast and we've got a busy day ahead of us." Her Mom stood up, hooked her arm around his Dad's and gave her husband a sound kiss on the lips. "Right, honey?"

"Oh, yes. Let's make some people happy today." His Dad smacked.

"Don't we, darling?" His Mom asked him with a smile, probably knowing what he's gonna say. From the slight opening of the door, he saw his longtime childhood friend Kabaji waiting for him by the hallway.

"Yes, Mom. Today's another day for people to be amazed of my prowess. Right, Kabaji?"

"**RIGHT. **I understand, Mother.**" ** A young lady with long jet black hair and grey eyes stood in front of a woman adorned with every sense of elegance and wealth. It was Kimiho Fubuki, her beloved stepmother. Behind her stepmother, mouthing 'bear with it just a bit more to go', and pointing at her watch was a girl her age, elegant and charming as the woman in front of her. It was her stepsister, Kimiho Adel. They are two of the three most important persons in her life.

"I'm sorry if me saying this saddens you, my dear." Her mother mistook her sigh of hopelessness for something else it seems and she immediately straightened things out.

"No, Mother, really. I get your point. I'd allow the servants to address me as Young Lady now. I promise." She bowed her head. "I'm sorry if I caused you to worry in any way."

She heard her stepmother squeal like a fangirl and the next thing she knew, all the air in her lungs popped into nothingness as she was hugged tightly. "Ooooooh! You cute little daughter!"

She smiled. _I'll just tell the others to call me by name when we're alone. _

"Well, then, since this is all settled we should let you go to school." her sister immediately cut in. _You're good._

"That's right!" Her stepmother was immediately taken in, smiling cheerfully. "You two have fun and there'll be watermelon desserts waiting for you when you come home, okay?"

"Oh, wow! What the heck are we still doing here, Onee-chan? Let's gooooooooo!"

_**END OF PROLOGUE **_


	3. Chocolate Cosmos: The beginning of love

**M.A.**

_Name_

**Hyotei Academy**

_School_

**3-A**

_Class_

**Atobe Keigo**

_Interest/s_

**Making fun of the reactions and analyzing the****cause of her stepsister's senility**

_Hobby/s_

* * *

_What is your greatest fear in life?_

**Irah:** Umm… failure?

**Adel**: Being Irah in my next life. *snicker*

**Irah:** Eeeeeeebiiiiil!

**Adel:** Awww! Irah, you look so cute when you get angry... 3

**Irah:** Argh! Why am I even doing this?

**Adel:** …*smile*

**Irah:** What are you doing? Say something! You're wasting the space!

**ToucHeart**: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight. That'a a wrap. Hello, fanfic readers! Welcome to the very 1st chap. Have the time of your eyes, relax and just read. Leave a review if you want, by the way. And to the following people who continuously supported my very 1st fanfic 'The Cat Has Nine Lives', I love you guys.

To all of you reading, ROCK ON! XD

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: ****Chocolate Cosmos**

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Irah rose up in panic from her peaceful morning slumber. "Where's the fire?" she looked around her.

"Atobe- sama! Good morning!"

"Have you been well, Atobe- sama?"

"Atobe-sama, please accept this. I made this cake for you."

"Atobe-sama."

Irah just scratched her head as she saw her fellow Hyoutei girls swoon over the "King". She rolled her eyes as she saw one girl almost cry. Good thing she was on the rooftop because from way up here she could see the lunacy of it all. But she wasn't thankful enough to forgive him for disturbing her morning nap. She had to admit that the very first time she set foot on the academy she was dazed by Atobe Keigo. His grace, confident air, arrogant stride and intellectual talks, if not coupled with bragging, are something anyone would admire. He would have had a perfect profile in her book. _But then… _

Her cellphone rang. She sighed hopelessly. _This happens. _"Hello."

"Where are you, Student Body Secretary?"

She looked down at him. He was entering the building and he was looking around. "I'm not on the grounds, Atobe-san."

"H-how dare you!" She held back her chuckle as she saw his face distort with disapproval. "Address me properly."

"I just did, Atobe-san."

"Why you-" he stopped in his tracks, this time carefully screening the faces in the crowd, probably looking for hers. After awhile, she saw him whisper something to Kabaji and the big guy started looking at the crowd too.

_Kekekeke._

"IRAH!"

She reeled and saw Martina, hands on hips and looking at her crossly. "So this is where you've been hiding!"

"Martina, good morning!" she gave her the sweetest smile she had. "How was your weekend?"

"Shove it! You skipped morning duty for a nap! Honestly, you just can't spend all your mornings sleeping in the roof- Mmph?"

She just covered her bestfriend's mouth with her free hand. "Shhhhhhhhhh!"

"Mmph!"

"Heh?" she heard her caller from the other line and she could now picture his arrogant smirk.

As carefully and as well hidden as she could, she approached the end of the railing. Her heart jumped out of her chest when she saw Atobe looking directly at her as if waiting for her appearance! _The devil…_ She crouched down out of sight in time as everyone on the grounds curiously followed Atobe's gaze.

"Mmph!"

"So that is where you were. Now that I found you, address me properly, Student Body Secretary."

Her head heated with anger. Of all the things, she hated to be bossed around. Especially by this guy. But what can she do? She was elected as the Student Body Secretary- the first second year student to become one. She had expectations to fill. Not as if she hated it but everyone in the Committee were all third years and they were all nice to her. Especially Kimiho Adel, the Vice President and her elder sister. Everything seems way too easy when her sister's around. She's beautiful, smart, charming and everybody looks up to her. Irah yearns to become like her someday and repels all evil that would force her to become a little bit like Atobe. His endless errands were the only hell in the Student Council Room.

"Mmph!"

"I will after you take that booger off your nose."

She saw him grow rigid and stunned for a still moment and she silently snickered. He picked up pretty fast on his reactions though. He recovered extremely fast and regained his composure.

"Mmph!"

"You are way up there, Irah. You can't see a booger, if by some miracle I do have one right now, on my nose."

"Really, then why does Nina-chan. The girl in pigtails in front of you staring at your nose and the green alien inside it?"

"… She is not staring at my nose. She is staring at my face. Another girl who's awed by my prowess."

"Yeah, your ultimately yellow green prowess, it seems, that's starting to stick out of your nose."

She almost laughed out loud when Atobe suddenly stopped in his tracks and with his hand covering his nose. She complimented herself. _Oh, you ebiiiil, ebiiiil girl. I so love you, me. Hahaha!_

After making fun of him in her mind to her hearts' content, she said, "Oh, gosh, I'm sorry. I got the wrong guy. It's that boy standing with the crowd at your left right now."

Atobe turned to his left and sure enough, he saw that the green alien had parked on another person's cave. And thank heavens , it wasn't his. He glared at her with his cellphone still in his ear.

"I am going to make sure you are going to get the wors-"

"Bye bye, Atobe-san."

"W-what!"

She made sure he saw her flip her cellphone close. Atobe unbelievably gaped at what she did. 'You hung up on me!' he mouthed.

"Yes. Apparently, I just did." She stuck out her tongue at him and chuckled mischievously. The smile slowly disappeared after she saw Atobe whisper something to Kabaji and the giant looked straight at her and entered the building before him. What made the devil's intentions clearer was the smirk he threw at her.

"Mmmmmmmmph!"

She immediately let go of the already suffocating Martina. Next thing she knew she was hit by Martina's mighty fan.

"Are you trying to0 kill me, you idiot?" Martina asked, choking her.

"Ghuk! Sorry, sorry!" she apologized. Then she grabbed Martina by the arm and led her out of the rooftop in a dash.

"Whoa!" Martina almost tripped. "Now what the heck is going on again?" she heard her ask as they continued to scamper through the hallways. She prayed to Buddha that their Discipline-in-charge wouldn't see them. The thought of detention hastened her pace.

"Iraaaaaah!"

She panted. "Kabaji-senpai just left Atobe-san's side." she heard the people they passed by gasp with disbelief at her calling the Atobe that way. Martina, on the other hand, seemed undisturbed.

"Well then, we better hurry up more. If you still wanna live to see summer holiday, that is."

"Of course I want t-whoaaaaa!"

"Irah-! Oh."

"Help! Martinaaa!"

Hard to believe but she was floating in the air. What is happening to her? Possessed? Some kind of spirit playing tricks? _Somebody do something!_

"Oh, vengeful spirit, I beg you to forgive me!" she blabbed, panicking and shutting her eyes closed. "I promise not to pull bubblegum tricks on the chairman's seat, stuff old, forgotten, unused underwear from the women's soccer club room on the Atobe-san's file cabinet and steal a bite from Martina's sweet bean curd bread again! So plea- "

"Are you sure you would never do it again….?"

_It answered baaack! Wuuuuuuuuuu! One-chan, help meee! _"Yes, yes, I'm sure. Please put me down. Please put me down…"

"Please let her down, Kabaji-kun. I'm sure that she's learned her lesson." A sweet voice halted her speech.

She opened her eyes. It was her sister. She sighed with relief. Wait, Kabaji-? She peered behind her. "Kabaji-senpai!" The gentle giant was holding her by the collar and was raising her up in the air. Directly below her was Atobe. His face was the same smiling one, but the amusement she saw in his eyes was evident. _Wait he's looking up! That means-!_

"Kyaaaaaaah!" she immediately pulled the hem of her skirt down. "Y-you! Stop looking at my panties! Pervert!"

Atobe was pretty taken aback by her accusation. "I am no pervert! That is not a work of a gentleman."

She glared at him and began squirming out of Kabaji's grip. Atobe motioned to Kabaji and she was gently put down. The moment her feet landed on the floor she ran behind her One-chan.

"Good morning, Atobe Keigo-sama."

And just as he always did, Atobe reverted into a gentle creature all of a sudden at the sound of her sister's greeting. "Good morning to you, too, Adel-ojou-sama." _Here we go again. He can also call somebody ojou-sama, huh? Amazing, amazing._ She rolled her eyes as Atobe offered the day's flower. Her sister accepted it graciously.

"Chocolate cosmos…"

"It means the beginning of love."

Her sister grew red starting from her foot up to the roots of her hair. But she didn't look a bit less ugly. In contrary, she looked prettier. "T-thank y-you, Atobe Keigo-sama…"

Atobe smiled at her- a smile that he rarely puts on in front of his crowd of fans and never at her. _A true smile._

**Kriiiiiiing!**

"There goes the bell. We should be heading to our room now, Adel-ojou-sama. Kabaji, let's go."

"_Wus._"

She watched her dazed big sister being led away by Atobe and it was just like a scene painted right out of a just-married picture. A modern day Prince Charming and Fair Princess. Everybody made way as they passed.

_All that's lacking now is music for the wedding march… _Though, who knows, she might be hearing the music anytime soon. But apparently, she wouldn't be invited.

"So that's why my bread's always one bite less."

She was kicked back to reality at the remark. Martina was beside her now; her eyes are still affixed on her elder sister and Atobe. When her bestfriend, turned to look at her, she almost melted with the fire she saw in her eyes.

She was ready to face her punishment and it aint gonna be pretty. "I'm-"

"Sad."

"Huh?"

"Your eyes. They look pathetic."

"Huuuuuuh?"

"Are you jealous?"

_What the-! _"NO! I don't even like the guy, on the contrary I HATE him!"

"Oh yeah?" Martina smirked mischievously as if she just unraveled a sacred treasure. "Why're you blushing?"

"I am not!" she hissed while Martina was still looking at her with curious, narrow eyes.

"Oh yeah!" The both of them turned towards the voice and saw Atobe approaching them. Her One-chan was gone. _Kabaji-senpai must've escorted her to their room. _He stood right in front of her and stared at her face- staring so intently, she began to feel uneasy. _Uneasy? Me? No way. S_o she stared right back at him.

"Oh yeah what?"

"Here. This is what the call earlier should've been about. " He took a folded piece of paper from his pocket and threw it at her forehead.

"What's this?" she stared at the paper, incredulous. "A love letter? I can tell you now: you're already dumped."

"HA!"

"W-what's with that reaction, huh? I have a handful of suitors myself."

Atobe suddenly looked serious.

She got on her ready-to-pound pose. "W-what?"

He leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear. "I wonder what your handful of suitors will think if I told them that their dream girl is wearing circus bears-printed panties."

All the hair in her body rose. She just couldn't point out the exact reason: Atobe's hot breath along her nape or the panty stuff. She was about to reply when she felt something ticklish bite her ear. "Gyaaaaaaaaaaah!"

She moved away from him and pointed an accusing finger. "Y-you! You!"

"Are awesome." He finished her sentence as she headed towards the third-year classrooms. He waved goodbye. "Make a permission letter out of that agenda. We'll discuss the details at the meeting this afternoon. "

"We still have a meeting? But it's the last day before summer break!"

"So?" He disappeared at the last corner. "Later."

"W-wait! Stupid, spoiled, rich brat!" she unfolded the piece of paper and read it. Her eyes widened with surprise. "This is-!"

"The perfect time for you to be heading inside for class, Kimiho-san."

She reeled and found her homeroom teacher, hands on her hips. "Sensei!" _Why is everyone finishing my sentences for me today?_

"Yes, indeed."

"Where's-"

"If you wanna know where your best friend is, then, head inside, dear."

She heard her classmates giggle inside the classroom. She laughed along, embarrassed. Then she clapped her hands together as if she just made a gigantic discovery. "Sensei! You have a new haircut! It absolutely suits you! It brings out the color in your eyes and the fairness of your skin!"

"Yes," _Why is sensei shaking? _She felt a whoop at her bottom, "and I had one for almost three weeks! Now, inside!"

Everybody laughed as she walked inside the room, scratching her head. When she got on her seat, she looked at the paper that's destined to give her another bunch of work.

_**Summer Holiday Trip – El Paraiso**_

She slumped in her seat. _You have got to be kidding me!_

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	4. Blue Violets: I'm watching you

**CHAPTER 2: Blue Violets – I'm watching you**

"**HUP!"** Irah grunted as she stacked the second to the last box of veggies to be transferred to the kitchen storage room. It's the first day of the cruise and they are now sailing on the azure waters of Okinawa towards the renowned summer house of the Atobes. Yes, it was kinda hard to accept the fact that she'd be working her summer days off on some forsaken private island but then, she heard it was the best island in modern Japan so somehow, she's determined to have the fun of three lifetimes.

El Paraiso was a dream island for the sophisticated- complete with natural, breathtaking landscapes, untiring bodies of waters and exotic but tame wildlife. It's an island maintained fully well and tended to further development by the Atobe Clan itself. And it was the Student Council President's gift to all his staff and close friends. And SHE must be included in that dream too. But then again…

She almost broke the wooden handle of the box she's carrying in frustration. _Damn you, Atobe…_

_**Irah was happily sauntering in the ship when something ebiil caught her ears. "Student Body Secretary…"**_

_The Devil King.__** She reeled to see Atobe with his gentle giant beside him. And as much as she hated to admit it, looking hot and dashing in his stupid, floral polo, unbuttoned. **__Damn…Don't look so hawt, you stupid, spoiled, rich brat.__** "Yes, Student Body President?"**_

_**And her heart almost stopped beating when she saw him smile. He approached her and gently grabbed her big bag from her and carried it the rest of the way inside the vessel. "Oh. You're unusually kind today." she remarked as she peered into his face since he was walking before her. "Is this some kind of payment for a favor you'll ask me later?"**_

"_**That's mean," he replied as he turned at the next corner. Then continued walking into the dark hallway. "I can be gentle every once in awhile, you know."**_

_**She began to grow worried when she gradually heard the sounds of something familiar. "Uhm… Atobe. This is the way to my room, isn't it?" **_

Chop! Chop! Chop!

Sizzle! Sizzle! Sizzle!

"_**Yes. It is. I'm going to put my anger and irritation into good use." She saw an evident hint of a smirk form on his lips.**_

"_**What-!" She halted her steps. "Hey! What d'ya mean when you said good use?" She shut her eyelids close as the bright light of the kitchen blinded her vision when her devil of a president opened a two-way door. After her eyes adjusted to the light, they shone. There were people wearing toques everywhere. The air smelled of sautéed spices and almost cooked-dishes. Some were done actually and are already set on a tray for serving. Lunchtime's gonna be a feast. **_

"_**You're gonna feed me before the others? My, my," she patted Atobe's head. "Such a good boy…" She ruffled his hair. She found the feeling of his soft mane on her hands strangely comforting. The soft strands threaded smoothly across her fingers. Without her knowing it, for a fleeting moment her touch changed from pats to caresses.**_

_**Atobe noticed. **_

"_**Since you're gonna go through one more punishment for twice the embarrassment you caused me, I can give you a handful of my hair after you're done with kitchen duty, Secretary…"**_

_**She immediately took her hand away, as if electrocuted. **_

Now that she remembered it, she can still feel the warmth spread across her cheeks. What ebiil force made her touch his hair like that anyway? _Gaaaaaah! _

She looked at herself then at the dreary looking but clean and tidy kitchen storage room she's stuck in. And after she went through all the trouble of prettying herself up. She even bought this two piece pink-laced bikinis for the fun later. Her smooth, fair legs were exposed for admiration with the permission of her shorts. She had a parka on, though. She had no intention of taking it off until she found any place resembling a place for dipping or swimming.

She knew she looked cute for she had every intention of finding herself a summer love. Especially since her Luhv is here on the trip too. The thought of his handsome face made her lift the last box more forcefully than usual. As she bucked, she heard a grunt of pain. With shock, she whirled around to see who it was. As she did, she hit the man again with the sharp edge of the box.

"Ouch!"

Irah stopped breathing for seconds when she saw who it was. He flashed his incredibly cute smile that she craved for. His cheeks grew a shade redder while still massaging his aching stomach where the box's edge hit. _He's here! My Summah Lahv!_ "Ohtori-senpai?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. Did it hurt?" _Stupid question._

"Yes." He smiled wider.

She smiled too, settled the box down with his help amidst the pile and walked towards the cooking area of the kitchen. "I'm gonna get you some ice." When she opened the door, everybody was gone. "Where is everybody?"

Ohtori stepped into the kitchen then looked at her strangely. "Everybody's relaxing at the deck. We just finished eating lunch."

"What? You guys ate lunch already?"

He nodded. "You didn't know?"

"Nobody told me."

"But Captain sent somebody to tell you."

"Hmmm." Was everything she could say. It doesn't bother her that much though. She wasn't that hung—

**GROWL!**

She grew red and denied. "That wasn't me!"

Ohtori looked at her worriedly for a few seconds, his smile disappearing. Then, face glowing again with an idea, he began to rummage the kitchen with fruits and bread and gathered them in a bag. He looked so cute doing his best opening cupboards – searching high and low for any trace of food. His eyes shone when he found pieces of chocolate mousse cake in the refrigerator. He turned towards her saying, "What're you doing there? Help me here!"

_Puu. I would have loved to look a bit longer._ "Yes, yes!"

After they're done, he dragged her to the topmost part of the ship where a giant pool was there waiting for her. Her eyes sparkled with glee.

"Aaaaaaah! It's perfect!" She said running ahead of him. "Can I jump in now?"

Ohtori looked up from his food preparation. "Go ahead. I'll jus-" He stopped in midsentence as Irah slowly peeled the parka off from her shoulders.

"**AMAZING!" **Adel applauded, a blue voilet on her lap, as Ooshitari won the fifth round of chess. "Good work, Ooshitari-sama."

"Thank you very much, Adel-sama." Ooshitari took a sip of tea, "You're very easy to read, Shishido."

"Shut up! That was just luck! Another round!" Shishido exclaimed in a vengeance as he began to arrange the chess pieces again on the board.

"HAHAHAHA! Shi-chan really hates to lose, huh?" Gakuto laughed and teased, as he popped the last chunk of cupcake in his mouth. "Yrru shrud harve ar birt of ar pokerface."

"Swallow before you talk, Gakuto." The energetic fellow followed Oshitari's order.

Shishido moved the pawn on the chess board. "Ora, Genius. Your move."

"I'm tired. This is the sixth round. Break."

"Are you running away from this fight, huh?"

"This isn't a fight, Shishido. It's a game. Get a grip." Ooshitari sighed. "Where in tar nation's name is Chotaro anyway?" At times like these, Chotaro's the only one who can stop the blazing Shishido.

Fortunately, the utterance of Chotaro's name snapped him from his fight trance. "Speaking of the brat, where is he?"

Silence. It seems no one knows.

Gakuto jumped up and down, eager to carry out the idea that popped in his head. "Well then, shall we commence the hide and seek game?"

"No need."

Everyone turned in wonder towards Atobe by the window who just pulled the curtains closed. He walked towards the now blushing Adel, took her hand, kissed it, then proceeded to the door with her.

"Where are we going, Atobe Keigo-sama?" Adel asked in all grace.

"Everybody's going to the pool, milady," Atobe answered without turning back. "Everybody get their swimwear ready."

"**SO THIS IS **where you were, Chotaro," Shishido plopped down on the bench beside his doubles partner and nudged him on the side, looking at him suspiciously and teasingly. "What's got you staring at the waters, huh?"

"Shishido-san! What're you doing here?" Ohtori jumped up in surprise.

"Is that any way to treat a concerned friend who came up to see if you're bored and needed company?"

"Ah? Eh? I'm sorry." Then, "Thank you very much."

Gakuto's laugh made Ohtori lift his head up to the crowd that tagged along. There was the captain helping Adel to a seat, Kabaji carrying the sleeping Jirou over his shoulder, and Hiyoshi and Oshitari looking bored. "Everyone?"

"How're things coming along, Chotaro?" Atobe approached him.

"F-fine, Captain…"

"R-really?" Atobe took one look at him and didn't buy his response. "You look troubled. Something wrong?"

The question sent Chotaro's anxiety meter flying but he bravely but uselessly tried to hide it. "N-nothing, Captain." The denial was the bell that signaled a staring competition. Gold eyes contested purple ones. Everyone at the poolside was oblivious to the tension that cackled between the two young men considering the amount of racket that they are making. Their battle was cut short by the refreshed yell of a woman who resurfaced from the sapphire waters of the pool.

"Aaaaah! That was refreshing! Ohto- Huh?" Irah finally saw the crowd. "Why, if it isn't the gang! What're you guys doing up there? The water's great so dive in!" She said as she waded through the cool waters and braced herself to get out.

When something forceful hit her on the face, she couldn't help but cuss and fall back into the water. "Owww!" was the only expression she can get out when she gasped for air. She felt her face thicken 1 meter more and her teeth almost falling off. Her nose flared with anger and a murderous aura filled her to the bone. "Who threw that thing at me?"

"Ore-sama…"

She looked directly up. "Atobe-san, is your mission in life to make mine miserable?"

"Sounds like fun to me." he said, a beach ball on his hand, as he slowly took his floral polo shirt off. "But I'd be more interested in having a volleyball match with you guys now than making your life miserable, actually." He gazed at her sister, saying, "I gotta show off every once in awhile." She rolled her eyes. _You always show off._

Yet, she cussed again. The man had the greatest body of a creature she'd seen thus far. Muscled chest, tapered waist… _Look at that butt-! _She shook her head in alarm. _No, no! What am I doing, actually praising this guy? _She couldn't imagine the air especially if he was to know she was actually praising his figure. _But there's nothing wrong in praising a beautiful figure which, in reality, really is beautiful, _a mischievous imp countered within her.

"Care for a game?"

"Bring it on!"


	5. Daisy: I'll Never Tell

**Chapter 3: Daisy- I'll never tell**

"**Where's Irah-chan?"**

Everybody turned in wonder and amazement to Chotaro. Chotaro, on the other hand, felt the same towards their reactions.

"What?"

"Since when did you have her permission to call her by her first name, huh?" Shishido smiled, teasingly.

"Yeah, I wanna know too." Atobe said, sitting on his place at the table, reading a foreign book and drinking a cup of tea. He shot Chotaro the look.

Chotaro blushed and diverted his gaze. "At the poolside yesterday."

The room filled with teases. While Atobe was only able to let out an, "Hmmmn…"

"Too bad we didn't see her with her swim suit on. She seemed to like the pool a whole lot…" Gakuto remarked. Everyone nodded, but Chotaro blushed beet red yet again. It took only a few seconds for the people in the room to gauge the meaning of his redness. Each team member had their own reactions thereafter. Most were smiling devilishly.

Hiyoshi pretended to look up an article from a magazine. "But Chotaro saw her in it, didn't he?" Kabaji silently turned the magazine upside down then handed it back to him.

"W-wha-?"

Gakuto nudged Ooshitari. "Aaaaaah. She must have looked like dripping Venus."

"Indeed…"

If it even were more possible, Chotaro turned a shade redder. "I- I!"

"I think you'd be a very good partner for my sister, Ohtori-sama." Adel entered the dining room carrying a daisy, Atobe was right beside her- helping her to her seat in a blink.

"Oh, today's daffodil, huh?" Hiyoshi acknowledged.

Adel happily nodded. "It means loyal love…"

Jirou perked up in his seat. It seems he just woke up. Well, lunch is about to be served after all. He yawned then, "Loyal love, huh? I hear it has more than one meaning. Grandma runs a flowershop."

"Huh? I wonder what the other meaning is, Akutagawa-sama."

"It also means 'I'll never tell'."

Shishido grinned. "Well, then, Chotaro don't need any of those flowers. She's gonna tell _it _to Irah-chan soon."

Chotaro blushed 12 shades of redder. "It's not like that!" his shout echoed throughout the manor. They have arrived at El Paraiso just this morning. The moment Irah entered her room, she wasn't seen since.

"Hmmm." Ooshitari nodded, agreeing to the things that ran through his mind, which nobody knows, "Yeah, you're learning…"

Everybody laughed as Chotaro continued to blush and deny. Just then, the dining hall door opened again. Irah popped out, smiling and wearing a summer dress, her hair tied up in a ponytail and looking refreshingly lovely.

"Good afternoon!"

"Irah!" Adel approached her and took her hand, leading her to their table. "Come'n! You didn't have your breakfast right? You shouldn't skip meals, you silly girl. We'll have lunch. And you'll eat every piece on your plate, okay?"

Irah felt like a little girl just nagged by her grandmother. "Yes, yes." Then she turned towards the tennis team. "Good afternoon, everyone."

"Aftie, Irah-chan!" Gakuto greeted back. "You got your good rest?"

"Yes, senpai."

"That's good, _ne_, Cho-chan?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah."

"And your summer dress absolutely suits you, _ne_, Chotaro?" Shishido complimented her.

Silence.

Everyone turned towards Chotaro looking admiringly at her. The team members smiled knowingly.

"Ohtori-senpai?"

"Yeah." Irah almost melted with the intensity of his gaze, his golden eyes were expressive. It held her captive. "You look beautiful…"

"Yeah!"

"Go, Chotaro!"

"Finally, you've got you sight right! Continue!"

"Nice. Compliment her some more. You've got nice eyes, nice hair…"

"Nice hair! Shishido's never gonna get himself a girlfriend."

"What'd you say, punk?"

Irah just laughed at it all. She felt beautiful. Then she smiled at her _Summah Lahv_ and said, "Thanks, Ohtori-senpai."

"Whenever you need it." Chotaro blushed. _Kyaaaaah! So cute!_

"Yihaaaaaaa!"

"Yeees!"

"Continue, Chotaro!"

Irah looked at her higher-ups. "Guys, don't tease us so much." She sat down as elegantly as she can, and then winked at their direction. "Because I like it."

The room exploded with every tease imaginable.

"Oh? Oooh! What's that? Haha! I hear the church bells ringing!"

"Oh, no. Chotaro's gonna be a groom anytime now."

"Ayiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Long live the groom!"

She laughed. Ohtori just shook his head and looked at her apologetically. She nodded her response. _Strange. Everything seems so quiet. Why? _At that moment she felt something bump her feet under the table. She looked up from her plate and saw- _Ugh! I want to go back to bed!_

"Good afternoon, Atobe-san."

He smiled a smile that made her annoyed by him to the core. "Good afternoon, Student Body Secretary. You look like a walking daffodil."

_It's early in the afternoon and he's still ruining my day_. Her head heated with anger, her vision started to spin so badly that she didn't find the energy to argue with him. She just nudged her feet away from him under the table.

He looked shocked, she must say. Maybe he found it extraordinary that she's not twitching with mortification at his acts. She sighed and stared at her plate. _Why is it so hot today?_

"**Eh? Why?** It's gonna be a great time at the falls. Let's go, Irah. Please?" her sister looked like she was about to cry when she told everyone to go ahead of her at the famous waterfall that the island is known for. They were to have a barbeque and camp through the night there.

"I'm sorry, Onee-chan. I just have to finish something on my laptop and I'll follow, okay?"

"Eeeeeh?" Adel pouted. Her elder sister looked a notch cuter, though.

"It's okay, milady. I'm sure she'll follow us. Let's just have fun until she comes, okay?" Atobe voiced out. She forced a smile. She hoped to God it didn't appear fake. Finally, her sister looked convinced when she nodded, "Okay."

"Well, then, shall we go? We can't let the dark catch up to us." Shishido carried the bags.

"Stupid," Ooshitari put on his shades and walked ahead, "We're gonna have barbeque for dinner and camp the night out. Of course the dark would catch up to us."

"Why you-"

Everyone began the walk with vigor. She was about to go inside the manor when, "Irah-chan."

She reeled. It was Ohtori. "Yes?"

For a moment he didn't speak and just looked at her. But she smiled at him. He caught it and smiled as well. "See yah later."

"OK. You guys have fun. I'll be quick."

"Hm!"

She waved goodbye to all of them then went inside. She was met by Michael, the Atobe butler.

"Milady, would you like some tea while you work with your laptop?"

Michael has always been considerate. "No, thanks, Michael-san. I'll be okay. Just tell everyone to kindly not disturb me in my room. Would that be possible?"

"O-of course."

She smiled at him.

"Milady, you seem to be unwell."

_Gehk!_ She laughed out loud. Then flexed her arms. "See, Michael-san? I'm okay. Strong and kicking." Least the instinctive butler notice anything unnecessary again, she threw a cheery 'see yah' and immediately went up to her room. The moment she locked it, she collapsed on her bed.

Ok, she lied. She had no intention of following the guys to the falls. To be honest she didn't want to follow or much less do anything at the moment. She wanted to sleep and wake up when she wanted to. "So hot… why?"

**Irah woke up** with something cool dampening her forehead. She moaned and, though her eyes were still heavy of want for sleep, she opened them and saw Atobe's face distort with anger and… worry?

"Atobe-san?"

"Keep quiet." He wringed the cloth in a bowl of chilled water and placed it again on her forehead. She realized that she was covered to the chin with blankets. It was dark outside.

"What time is it?"

"9 o'clock." He answered her, rummaging something on the side table. It was a bowl of warm soup. He scooped some, blew on it and offered her the food.

"What's that?"

"Poison." He answered sarcastically then, sighed. "Eat." _What's got him so irritated? Ah! _

"Where're the others? Still at the falls?"

"Open your mouth."

"Why aren't you with Onee-chan? She must be lonely now, you know."

Atobe glared at her. She didn't care. "I'm not hungry." She pulled the covers and turned her back on him, determined to sleep again. "I suggest you go back to the falls and keep your guests company. My sister would be worried." Then, she closed her eyes- closed him out. Enjoying the silence, but then…

"You're sick."

"I'm fine."

"Alright, at least, drink your medicine."

"I'll drink it later."

"Irah."

He eyes snapped open. Irah? Irah! Not Student Body Secretary, wench, witch, alien? IRAH?

She reeled and before she knew what hit her, she saw Atobe's face descending down on her. _Shit! Nooo!_ She stopped his descending head with her palm on his forehead.

"What do you think you're doing, you pervert?" their faces an inch away from each other.

"Making you drink your medicine." His minty breath fanned her face. The closeness was unbearable. With Atobe only seeing it, her face turned red and she forced to look away.

"Get off me."

"No."

"Just- get- off!" She said in between pushes.

"Irah, look at me," he said in a husky voice that the hair in her nape rose. "Drink your medicine or I swear to Buddha I will kiss you in twenty seconds."

"N-no, you w-won't. Eek!" His face descended a thread's breadth closer. His eyes rained fire down on her. It spelled business and something else she couldn't point out. Why is he looking at her like that? Looking at her like she was some kind of crystal he couldn't wait to cradle and touch? She wasn't like that. She isn't like that. She willed with all her might that he'd stop looking at her like she's someone else. _I'm not her. I'm not Onee-chan._

"4…3…2...1…"

She pushed him with all her might and this time she was able to push him off her bed. She grabbed the ready dose on the table and drank it bottoms-up. Then shot him an accusing look, "This is entirely your fault, you know!"

"M-my fault?" Atobe looked pretty taken back by her accusation. "I did nothing to cause you this sickness. That is not a work of a gentlemen, I'll have you know."

She sneered at him. "You may think I didn't notice but you've been trying your best yesterday not to make me get out of that stinking pool! After the ball game, a chase then other strange games I haven't heard of ever since. I started to swim 3 o'clock in the afternoon and I got out at 9 in the evening after everyone's gotten out and retired? I was so sure I'd have fainted from dehydration if Ohtori-senpai didn't bring me those pineapple drinks every once in awhile!" She poured herself a glass of water and drank it bottoms-up too. "Gaaah! That was refreshing!" She raised her glass to him. "Pour me another."

Atobe just stared at her intently, eyes dancing with amusement. Her throat went dry with that look. And as she always did when he stared at her, she got on her ready-to-pounce pose, hands balled up in fists, directed at him. "W-what? I just wanted another drink. If you don't want to pou-"

The trickling of water from the pitcher to the glass halted her speech. Atobe handed her the filled glass. "Here."

As she reached for it, their fingers touched. And the room seemed to be running out of air. She immediately took the glass and drank its contents silently.

"Okay, I don't like this feeling." She looked up from her glass and saw him thread his hair back through his fingers. She looked at him curiously.

"Are you feeling guilt for a change?" she asked him.

"Yeah."

She choked on the water.

"So have one request and I'll grant it for you."

Her eyes shone. "Anything?"

"Anything."

"Well then, can I have a question answered?"

"Alright."

"Why didn't you want me to get out of the pool, you heartless idiot? It isn't easy to pretend to be a mermaid, you know."

"Next question."

"Are you afraid that I'll get all the attention from you?"

"No."

"Then, why?"

"Irah."

"Student Body Secretary."

He froze. She looked away from him.

"Don't call me that…Irah, I mean."

Atobe just nodded. For a moment she thought she saw a sad gleam in his eyes. But it disappeared when he raised his chin to continue the discussion. "Okay, wench."

She almost cried. "Can't you find a better name than that?"

"Stupid."

"Those are hardly the words of a gentleman."

"As I was saying, I have a proposition that you'd love." _He brushed me off!_ The nerve.

"Alright. Let's hear it."

"Training."

"I'll pass."

"You like Chotaro, don't you?"

"Yes; that isn't even a question. It's a fact."

Atobe smirked. "You aim too high."

She was insulted. "W-why-"

"You're not his type." Atobe has always been brutally honest. "But I can make you into one- a girl he likes."

"Really?"

"You don't trust me?"

"No."

Atobe smiled. "Really, woman. You are never boring. But this time, you can put your faith on me. I can make you into a lady that he'll like- no, love. I give you my word as a gentleman."

The confident air he's giving made her look at him in a new light. He seemed to be so sure of himself. But two can play his game because she knew he wanted something in return. "What's the price?"

"Your skills- and time."

"Oooh." She shot him a teasing look. "What for?"

"Your sister should have something of mine. I need you to find them for me."

Naturally, she was shocked. "Are you nuts? You're telling me to spy on my sister? She'd never steal something from you."

"Of course she didn't. I gave them to her."

"Hmmm?"

"Long story. Just tell me if you happen to see them with your very own eyes. Tell me, and that's it. You don't need to get them."

"That's really all?"

"Yeah."

"So what are they?"

"Cufflinks- it would be easy to spot because the Atobe seal is on them."

She raised one eyebrow, amused. Then, chose to shake her head in hopelessness. "Alright then, deal."

It was his life after all. What she really wanted would be the lessons and training- nothing else. So all he wanted was the words, she'll get them for him. The moment she'll have her _Summah Lahv_, it's done. _Ohtori-senpai~! Kyaaaah! I shall have you. Yum. _

But really… All of this is just too weird it made her more tired. She yawned. Slowly slipping into sleep, she still managed to let out a whisper, "Why are you doing this, Atobe-san?"

"I thought I already told you. Push of the conscience."

"I don't…." she yawned again, "…buy it."

For a while, she heard nothing. Then he stood up, pushed her to lie on the bed and pulled the covers up.

"Ato—be..?" She felt something warm on her hair. "Hey, w-what did you just do?"

"Nothing."

She moaned. "Hey, answer me, already." But she fell inside the world of dreamless rest in silence.

**Atobe gazed at the already sleeping Irah**, brushing a strand of her and tucking it behind her delicate ear. Then, rested his forehead against his palm. He couldn't believe what he just did, but the more he looked at the peacefully sleeping lady in front of him, the more he couldn't blame himself. "You shouldn't sleep like this in front of men, Stupid. It leaves them defenseless." Irah smiled as if awake, but her breathing told Atobe otherwise. So he just whispered, "… and regarding your question: I'll never tell."

A cloud skidded away from the moon, illuminating the world in a blanket of silver memories, promises and dreams.


	6. White Camellia: You're Adorable

_Hello, slammin' pipz? How you been? Very sorry for the late upload. But hey, I managed to make another chapter in the midst of my crazy schedule. So as I always say, enjoy reading and review of you wanna- it's my joy. Yeaaaaah! ROCK ON! Peace out! Chu! :*_

_-toucHeart-_

**White Camellia- You're Adorable**

**Gorgeous Atobe Keigo opened his eyes** to the upbeat music of his mother's daily routine exercise, a blank expression on his face. He jumped out of his bed, put his red robe on and went to his window which directly faces the garden and flashed the very first grin of the day. "Good morning, Atobe household."

Butler Michael opened the door a few seconds later, "Good morning, Young Master." He set a fresh bunch of white camellias on the coffee table, followed by his breakfast tray. He greeted back, took the pen and the card Michel gave him and sent the bunch to Adel.

"Hold it," the maids and Butler Michael looked up from their preparations, "I feel like having breakfast in the garden today. Set it outside."

The maids and Butler Michael nodded, "Yes, Young Master."

As they were leaving his room, Atobe asked, "Has mother taken her breakfast already?"

"Not yet, Young Master."

He smiled. "I see. Set her breakfast with mine, too, please."

"Yes, Young Master."

"How is the new recruit's performance coming along, Michael?"

There was a short, surprised pause before, "Managing, Young Master."

He chuckled. "That's good. Just keep being honest, alright? Monitor her each and every move."

A smile traced Michael's lips, pleased with his young master's mood this early in the morning. "You seem to be having a lot of fun, Young Master."

When Atobe opened the sliding glass door that leads to their magnificent garden, his eyes immediately followed the movements of the two women on the grounds exercising. "Oh yes," he stepped out into the sunlight, "Yes, I am."

**Irah panted **as if all the breath from her body has been sucked out by a vacuum cleaner. And yet, she couldn't stop and could only laugh and smile with Atobe Nerissa as they did another round of jumping jacks, along with the upbeat music. The moment her feet landed the ground at the last count, the music ended.

Still panting, she fetched the Madam of the House her towel.

"That was a lot of fun, wasn't it?" Madam Nerissa asked her.

"Yes, Maam!" she replied, cheerfully and truthfully. She just came in this morning at the Atobe household, caught Nerissa's eyes, got invited to exercise and had fun. Atobe Nerissa is a gorgeous woman, full of confidence and intellect, not uneasy to deal or talk with and the epitome of every lady-like manner imaginable. She adored the way she walks. She wanted to walk just like her. There was something in her steps that reminded her of her sister.

Nerissa took the drink she offered her and consumed it with finesse. Then, with another excited gleam on her eyes, she turned to her saying, "Shall we do another round?"

She was having a hard time refusing her through her dynamic chatter when a voice stopped the Madame from turning the music again. "She has chores to do, Mother."

They both reeled and saw Atobe Keigo. _Demon King._

At the sight of her son, the Madame excused herself and approached him. Atobe Keigo's expression softened. He took her mother's hand as he always does early in the morning and kissed it. Then exchanged, the cheesiest but, she must say, the sweetest greetings of the morning. He pulled his mother a seat and got ready to have breakfast.

The moment he sat himself down, he looked straight at Irah and said, "What are you doing way out there? Come here and tend to my needs."

_Ugh! Here he goes again! _She stomped her way into the row of maids and stood the farthest away from him. She closed her eyes tightly in frustration and the conversation they both had after she woke up that night came flooding in like her favorite gravy on her chicken.

"_**What? What're you talking about? This was not in the deal! Me being your personal maid for one week was definitely NOT in the deal."**_

_**Atobe leaned back against his chair comfortably. "But my Mother wouldn't accept an explanation of me helping you out on Chotaro. She's a hopeless romantic and would say to leave you two on weaving your own fairytale." He placed a bookmark on the second foreign book he's been reading, "Besides, even if she'd accept, she'd offer her help without my permission and be a humungous bother."**_

"_**B-but…"**_

"_**One week is all I need. It would be just in time for the Opening Ceremony Ball. What'd you say?" She was about to refuse when he cut her short. "No, don't answer that. You don't have a choice but to grab it. The perfect time for the perfect training in preparation for the perfect ball to catching your perfect Prince Charming…"**_

_**A war waged within her. Under the same roof? One week? TORTURE! But…**_

"_**And soon… a perfect wedding…" Atobe continued to make the tempting proposal.**_

"_**Why are you really pushing it, dimwit?"**_

"_**I am anything but a gentleman. And a gentleman has a clear conscience; he also doesn't stand idly by when his friend needs something. He makes a move and awards those who help him in his actions."**_

_**Friend? Her? Now, that appealed to her. That's a step. **_

_**Wait. **_

_**Step towards what?**_

_**What was she hoping for? So what if he sees her as a friend? A lot of people do. Why does his opinion matter so much?**_

"Hey," Atobe's calling wakened her from her flashback.

"Yes, young master," Irah approached him and replaced the girl at the very first of the line. The row shifted. The tinkling and churning of the dining utensils were singing with the peaceful and calming music of the nature. Irah closed her eyes. The sound was very fun to listen to. She was having the time of her li-

"Water."

She snapped her eyes open, irritated. Her pretty expression immediately turned horrid and the music screeched to a stop like a sound of an old beaten up record. Atobe's amused and challenging eyes met her gaze when she looked down at the table. She lifted her chin up.

"It's right there in front of you, young master." She gestured gracefully to the pitcher of water three spoon's length away from his plate. Since she met the Grand Lady of the House this morning, she felt this nagging need to possess just a little bit of her elegance in her system.

"I see it. Pour me another glass."

"Is something wrong with your arms, young master?" she asked as sweetly and innocently as she could, feigning shock and worry.

"Why do you have to ask? Just do as you are told."

"Well," she pretended to sigh her relief. "Good to know you aren't hurt in any way. Although I must say, your tone when you speak isn't really that of a gentleman." She lifted the pitcher and filled his cup. The moment the water was halfway up from the brim, she set the pitcher down, made sure he saw her eyes dripping with annoyance and sarcasm and turned to stand on her place in the line. But, Atobe's arm shot out from the table and grabbed hers. She tripped back in front of him.

Her patience wore off. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU INGRA-!"Shoot, the Madame was looking at her weirdly, "Y-young Master?" Recovered. "Is anything the matter?"

"You."

"HUH?" she exclaimed a little too loudly. She cleared her throat. "Pardon me, Sir?"

He sighed and signaled a butler nearby to pull her a chair. The obedient butler complied. He looked at her; she made a face at him.

Madame Nerissa laughed out loud. That ended the skit.

"Sit down, dear, and join us. It's the least I can do to pay you for accompanying me in my exercise."

"B-but-"

"I insist. Come. It's be more enjoyable. Right, Keigo?"

Atobe didn't even flinch. _Bastard…. Oh well._

"Thank you very much, Maam." She said as she sat down.

"Good morning, everyone!"

The Atobes turned in surprise and she in dread as her beloved elder sister approached the table with genuine and elegant grace. The air and sunlight seemed to follow her as she walked. _Shit_!

This is bad. She hadn't told her elder sister the deal with her job yet. What in Pete's name is she going to do? Her train of thought stopped abruptly when Atobe excused himself from the table and sauntered in all manliness towards Adel. The two of them looked perfect, smiling and walking side by side.

"They look perfect," Madame Nerissa echoed her thoughts.

"Yeah."

"How boring."

_W-what? _With wide, surprised eyes, she reeled towards the Grand Lady of the House who was smiling sweetly amidst her piercing, confused gaze.

"Boring," she said again. _I know that! I heard, dammit! What I want to know now is why you think that way!_ She wanted to shout her thoughts to her face, but respect and modesty prevented her from doing so. She knew better, Thank God. Besides the two lovers were now only a stone's throw away of from the table.

"Mother, Adel has come to visit us."

"Yes, dear. I can see that." She almost laughed.

"How do you do, Madame Nerissa?"

"Very well, Adel ojou-sama. Your parents?"

"Great. They send their regards."

"Send them mine as well. Please. Have a seat. Join us for breakfast."

"Uhm- I…"

"Here you go."

"Oh, b-but I…"

"My sister doesn't really eat anything that has butter for breakfast, Madame."

Everyone turned towards Irah, now the one pulling her sister her seat, the one she was supposed to sit in.

"Irah? What are you doing here?" Adel's face registered complete and pure surprise.

"Part-time job, Onee-chan. Didn't I tell you?"

"No!"

"Really?" she scratched her head and laughed sheepishly, as if to put the subject off. "Now you do. I'll just bring the newly baked wheat bread over. Would you like that, Onee-chan?"

Her elder sister just sighed her surrender. "You sly, sly, meanie," her sister ruffled her hair. "You know that's my favorite kind of bread."

With that she skipped to the kitchen in a jiffy. Okay, she lied. She ran.

The two-way kitchen door swung wildly within Michael's line of sight. "Irah ojou-sama! Please refrain from running in the halls."

"Yes!" she stopped. "Irah. Only."

Michael just went back to washing the dishes, ignoring her correction.

"Sir, is the wheat bread ready?"

"Yes, did someone request for it?"

"Yes, Sir." She came towards him.

"The Madame?"

"No, Sir. The guest."

The plate Butler Michael was holding would have hit the floor with a resounding crash if not for her catching it.

"Michael-san, Sir?"

But the butler had already straightened his tie, grabbed the basket of freshly baked bread and left through the door in a blink. Irah could do nothing but watch him go by.

"Amazing," was all she could say. "Oh well, might as well finish this. I am getting paid after all." So she continued to do her job, humming a tune. For awhile, she was like that.

"Where did you hear that music?"

"Shit!" since she was washing the bread knife, she cut herself from its blade. A bead of blood settled on her thumb and soon flowed like a creek from her finger down to her palm. "Owww…" she sucked on her finger.

"Give it," Atobe grabbed her hand. She jerked it away. "Stay put, dammit." Before she could say anything, Atobe had already pulled her finger into the warmth of his mouth, gently sucking it.

"What are you-!" she held her breath when he bit on her flesh gently. She looked up at his face and almost stopped breathing when she was met by his intense purple eyes. She felt her cheeks burn. The blood drained from her finger as Atobe continued to suck it out. After a while, his tongue grazed her wound gently. The sensation was maddening. Her cheeks' reddening didn't get any better. Soon, in the most erotic way it could ever be done, he pulled her finger out of his mouth, his eyes never leaving hers.

"The bleeding stopped." He said in a husky voice.

"Y-you shouldn't have done that! What are y-you, s-some kind of vampire or something?"

He just chuckled.

A bird chirped.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Please don't do that again…"

"W-what?"

"What you just did…"

A drop fell on the sink.

"And sorry for the trouble."

"No problem."

The sound of the fridge seemed to drown everything out. Including the crazy beating of her heart.

"Hey, Atobe-"

"Irah? Atobe Keigo-sama? Where are you?" Adel's voice called out in the near distance.


	7. Red Carnation: My Heart Aches for you

_Hello, readers! HAHA! Sembreak is finally here so to welcome and celebrate its arrival, I have a new chapter with me! Been too long. But here it is. Enjoy and rock on!_

_-toucHeart-_

**Red Carnation – My Heart Aches for You**

**"Owwwwww!"**

Then another thud followed, echoing throughout the Atobe manor – the only sound disturbing the still silence. Every maid and butler in the house turned their heads in wonder and worry towards the dancing hall of the house, some just shook their heads and sighed hopelessly. Because then, they know the reason of that exclamation. A dancing lesson. Their young master and a part time maid just like them dancing in the ballroom. Although, they weren't too sure if _dancing_ really is the right word to use.

A group of maids were tidying the grand living room and were all worried for their young master's safety. It was the beginning of the week and the new set of flowers to be placed throughout the manor were already delivered. The porcelain and crystal vases were expected to be polished and ready as the red carnations are freshened up.

"I sure hope that the young master's alright. It would be too sad if he bruises his flawless skin."

"That girl he's with definitely can't dance! She's hopeless."

"Of course, she can. But unfortunately, she can only dance one kind."

"What?"

"The Dance of Destruction."

At that, they all laughed. Although they weren't too careful because somebody heard them.

* * *

"**I'm sorry!** Oh, Atobe-san. Let's just drop this! I'm hopeless." Irah apologized and requested for he umpteenth time that morning. She stood up from the floor, trying her best not to wince when she felt a sharp pain grip her ankle.

Atobe grabbed her arm. "Oh no, you don't- not again. I've been telling you from the very beginning of this deal that there would be dancing lessons and you agreed. You won't take back your word and I won't break mine."

_I didn't agree, you jerk! You forced me! _She wanted to shout at his face, but he was trying to hide his irritation and he was the very first dancing instructor ever to last this long trying to teach her steps, so she kept her mouth shut and let her eye spark with anger.

She has two left foot. Damn, she can't even walk properly and tripped a lot! Her stepmom made her take dancing lessons and they all gave up on her. That's why she gave up all hope in being able to dance properly. She took a step towards the refreshment area. At the third step, the sharp pain she felt on her ankle got an intensity worse and her feet gave her away.

She was about to shriek as she saw the hard, shiny, granite floor about to hit her flat on her face. So you can imagine her surprise when her face fell on something warm, sturdy and smelled a lot like the guy she liked. What surprised her even more was when she felt herself being lifted into the air and drowned further into that wonderful smell within. She looked up and was greeted by the one of the most handsome faces in her history. She blushed.

"O-Ohtori-senpai? Why-"

"Why are you here, Chotarou?" Atobe approached them. She, in the arms of the person she liked the most. _Kyaaaaaaaah! What are you doing you insensitive Demon King? Practice the fox trot and leave me alone here! _

Her Prince Charming just smiled and said, "Good morning to you, too, Captain," he pulled out a roll of papers from his sling back. "The Vice-Captain's report for the year's Student Council Club Checks."

"Ooshitari made all these?"Atobe asked as he scanned the papers and their contents.

"Yes, Capatain."

She blinked. Why are they talking with her in a princess cradle? Between them? She blushed more.

"That's okay. Anything more you have to do with me?" Atobe asked as he handed the papers back to her Prince Charming.

Irah saw a shadow of hesitation in Ohtori's eyes. Silence steamed. He looked straight at his Captain and then outside. She couldn't stand him looking like that so she whispered, "Ohtori-senpai?" With that, he looked at her with worriedly, and then something like a strong resolve passed his eyes and they were cheerful again as he replied a short, "Nothing else, Captain." He continued looking at her, "Nothing else."

It seemed like there were only the two of them at that room when Atobe said, "I see. Put her down, then. She weighs like a pig."

* * *

**Irah wanted to scream.** She just served tea to both her Prince Charming and the Demon King. Well, not actually tea. Cola. How ironic to think that forces of good and evil can enjoy each others' company on one table. They chatted and talked and drank and sometimes laughed, punching each other on the shoulder.

Everything would've been fine if only they didn't enjoy too much and forgot that she was nearby, forced to suffer and see them having such a good time until sunset. Until her Prince Charming went home and her insensitive Young Master sent him off. She didn't even get the chance to flirt. Oh hell yeah, she knew how to flirt if she set her mind to it. She didn't get the chance to make a move. Oh, she wasn't that innocent. What Irah wants Irah gets… as long as she knew she had a chance to get it, nothing is gonna stop her from getting it. Come winds or high waters.

But then again, she didn't even have the chance to challenge the forces of nature, especially if the Demon King controlled such forces. She wanted to scream.

She stomped out of the kitchen least she break some plates from the Ming Dynasty and headed for the quarters. Her footsteps were silenced by the soft red carpet that covered the hallway in a somewhat mane of roses. The walls were illuminated in a romantic way as the lamps provided. The chandeliers above glowed along with the wall. In the silence of the household and of the night, everything seemed so comfy… so elegant… so… familiar. Suddenly, slowly, a faint melody of an English waltz floated in the air. She followed the sound.

Ballroom. The lights weren't on. The moon was the only source of light and it silhouetted the room beautifully. She looked around. No person in sight. She walked towards the CD player and was about to turn it off. But then, she suddenly remembered what her Prince Charming said and how his face blushed when he complimented her as well as cheered her on.

_You can really dance, Irah-chan. Don't let anybody's words get to you and just do your best._

"That was probably the most beautiful lie I've heard."

And the voice of somebody else…

_ Stupid! Don't think too much of the steps. Hold on to me and just feel the music, woman!_

"That was uncalled for." But she still smiled.

She increased the volume of the music a level higher.

Then, she started following the second voice's advice.

She closed her eyes and she was carried away…

* * *

**Atobe proceeded back to the ballroom**, carrying a bottle of chilled water. He just practiced the steps that he was gonna teach Irah later on. He wore himself out too much. And he knew that somehow that night, he didn't dance as gracefully as well. Sublimation? He chuckled to himself. But then, an image of strong arms cradling the soft body of someone he considered his personal maid flashed his mind.

Something unexplainable somewhat gripped his whole being. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't feel good. At all.

Something crunching and dripping on his hands forced him to look down. "Shit…" he whisked the water away from the already ruined bottle of water he was carrying. "Perfect…"

At that moment, he heard the music from the ballroom. He found it weird since he left the CD player at a volume where it wouldn't be heard by that distance. With swift steps, he arrived at the doorway and stopped abruptly. He peered inside. What he saw made his eyes widen in surprise then after a moment, his lips smile with fascination.

Without making a sound he approached Irah that was gliding on the floor in time with the music. Her eyes were closed, he arms outstretched as if she was dancing with an invisible partner.

She was having fun. He knew. She was smiling.

She was oblivious to how the moon's light illuminated her skin like glowing snow. He saw. She was beautiful.

He slipped into the space that she was dancing with and he fit perfectly. Could she be dancing with him in her imagination?

* * *

**Everything seemed so real to Irah all of a sudden. **She thought that it was just her imagination when something was forcing her in some direction. She thought that it was just her when she suddenly bended gracefully in her imaginary partner's strong arms. This doesn't seem so bad. To actually dance with no one in particular but your imagination.

She smiled with her eyes still closed when the music stopped.

And wasn't so surprised when she felt her partner still hold her hand. He seemed so real she can almost smell him, embrace him, feel him. He cupped her face and forced her to look up. She opened her eyes.

_I see him. _Emotions. Then realization. She felt her heart beginning to break. Weakness permeated her whole body that her knees gave away. She needn't worry. Atobe supported her fall, embracing her.

Her situation didn't get any better when Atobe's face began descending down on her again. Her heart beat loudly against her ribs and there was a ringing sound on her ear, a warning bell that always went off frantically when she was near this man. it was the warning bell that made her tease him, fight him off, ignore him, push him away, all in the hope of him disliking her, ignoring her and forgetting her existence.

"Why can't you just ignore me?" she mumbled in the faintest of words as she gripped his sleeve. She hung her head thus making Atobe's lips land on her hair. He kissed it anyway. She can hear her heartbeat went wild. Or was it Atobe's? It didn't matter. "Why won't you leave me alone?"

Her grip balled into fists. She felt him smile. Her desperation worsened. "Why can't you just go away?"

"'Cause I'm a gentleman. Gentlemen keep their promises."

"Bull."

He chuckled. Then, the words she dreamed of him saying poured out of his lips like honey. "I think I like you, Irah."

"Y-you think?" She hurt. Badly. So painfully it almost made her crazy. How can something she dreamed of happening feel so right and yet… wrong? In a shaking voice, she added, "Keep thinking."

"That wasn't a very helpful suggestion. Help me, Irah." Atobe's grip on her became tighter. "This shouldn't be happening to me."

"Damn right you are. You're just confused. You don't need me. You… already have my sister." Her tears were finally permitted to fall. "You already have a fiancé."

**_- End of Red Carnation -_**


End file.
